


Prompt #167

by superyuui



Series: TRC University AUs [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superyuui/pseuds/superyuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the incessant noise from the flat next door didn’t stop soon, Fai would have to do something drastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #167

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for KuroFai on my writing blogs (hufflebean on tumblr, superyuui on dreamwidth) and I really want to write more little things, so if you think of anything small I could write for you, please PM me on those sites :)

If the incessant noise from the flat next door didn't stop soon, Fai would have to do something drastic. 

Fai was sat at his desk, hunched almost impossibly low over his study books, the penpot beside him jumping and jerking with the beat of whatever monstrosity of a song next door was blasting out of their gratingly tinny speakers. He sighed forcefully, and pinched the bridge of his nose against the building headache - completely unrelated to astrophysics, for once - and pushed himself up out of his chair.

Fai paused briefly to pull on a large, thick cardigan and to tie his hair back. He needed a wash, but his lecture notes needed to be made sense of before that, so the greasiness would have to be tolerated for now. 

The heavy electronic lock on his bedroom door unlatched as he turned the handle, and he stepped out into the relatively silent hallway of his own flat, blinking spots out of his eyes. His flatmates were probably out, seeing as it was a Wednesday night (and therefore cheap drinks at Metros night), and he felt glad for the privacy and solitude this granted him. They weren't unkind to him, but avoiding them was just easier. 

Out in the main corridor, Fai's bare feet slapped on the cold linoleum, and the sound of drunken revelry had grown even louder. The front door of the offending flat had been left on the latch, presumably for partygoers to come and go as they please - and indeed, Fai had to jump out of the way as a swarm of them streamed out and stumbled down the hallway towards the stairwells, cheering and whooping, causing Fai's gut to sour with envy.

When they had gone, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. He was surprised when it was wrenched open almost immediately - he had barely heard the sound of his knuckles on the thick fire door himself, over the music - and was surprised again at the face that greeted him. 

_Oh no,_ Fai whined inwardly, _he's hot._

"What?" the tall, dark, and fucking godly specimen of a human being snarled at him. 

Fai swallowed, unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth, and smiled. 

"Hi!" he chirped. His gorgeous neighbour glared back at him, and Fai realised that he ought to say something else before he got a face-full of slammed door. 

"Um, I'm really sorry," he started, self-consciously rubbing his neck, actively resisting any attempt at pushing his greasy hair off of his forehead, "but I live next door," he gestured, "and it's really hard to expand on my notes if my penpot keeps jumping away from me. I mean, I like Darude as much as the next guy-" 

The door slammed in his face.

Fai sighed, raised his hand to knock once more, and all of the sudden, the only noise in the hallway was the residual ringing in his ears. He jumped back as the crowds of people were shoved unceremoniously out of the flat, all of them complaining and shooting looks at Fai, who ducked his head.

Soon, the Hot Guy reappeared, his giant hand wrapped around the doorframe. Fai may as well have set himself on fire for how embarrassed he felt.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you to-"

"It's fine."

Fai bit his lip. Hot Guy leaned against his doorframe, folded his arms and _sweet baby Jesus_ his triceps were actually _bulging_ -

"Are you going, or are you going to stare all night?"

Fai's eyes snapped back up to his neighbour's and he felt his face grow hot. 

"Um, yes, uh, thank you,"

"Didn't just do it for you, blondie."

Fai paused a moment, and used his tongue to wet his dry lips. His gut coiled with something other than envy when his neighbour's eyes flicked lower - just marginally - to watch him do it.

"Fai Danaos Flowright," he said, sticking his hand out. His neighbour raised an eyebrow and didn't move to complete the handshake, and Fai felt flustered all over again, "actually, just call me Fai, the rest of it is too long and really pretentious, my middle name is Ancient Greek for god's sake," he babbled. A smirk found its way onto Hot Guy's face, and, finally, his hand grasped Fai's, which had still been hanging in the air.

"Kurogane," he said. Goosebumps fled up Fai's spine.

"That's almost as long as my name," he said, smiling wickedly, "do your friends call you 'Kuro' or just 'Coo', or-" 

For the second time that night, the door was slammed in Fai's face. It wasn't going to open again, Fai knew, and he grinned to himself as he walked the short distance back into his flat. 

He was going to have fun with this one.


End file.
